


Congratulations

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [33]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), F/M, Graduation, High School, Modern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: Reader is graduating from high school.





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname  
> (L/N) = last name

**Congratulations**

**For** ****Brown571** ** **4**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hiccup is 20. You are 18.**

****************************

"I can't believe it: we're graduating in two days!" you're friends chatted.

"Neither can-!" You zoned out, lost in your own hopeless dreams. You missed your boyfriend. A lot. You knew why he wouldn't make it- you understood he was needed someplace else- but it still hurt.

Why did he go join the army, you wondered silently? Why, you repeated. You knew why: it is his "duty" his "job" and even his "mission in life." You knew it was his dream to serve his country; it was once your dream, too.

"Well," you said inwardly. "He didn't say a definite  _"no"_ just a  _"maybe."_  But he might as well just say  _"Sorry, mi'lady, I can't make it"_ like he will when he calls the night before or that morning. Like he always-"

"(Y/ N), don't you agree?" Astrid asked.

"Huh?"

Heather laughed. "Told ya," she said, nudging her elbow into the side of Halla.

"You zoned out again, (N/ N)," Halla chuckled.

You ducked your head down a muttered a sorry.

"It's fine, (N/ N). Mind telling us what's on your mind?"

"Um," you blushed. "Nothing."

"Hiccup," they all three said in unison.

Your head shot up. "Nuh uh!" you quickly denied, shaking your head side to side viciously.

Astrid rolled her eyes with the statement, "Yeah, right," as Heather scoffed and Halla rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean  _"Yeah, right"_?"

"You always blush when you think of Hiccup," Heather said, matter- of- factly.

"Do not!" you denied, blushing again.

"You kinda do, (N/ N)," Halla agreed.

"Traitor!" you cried. "Help me, Astrid!"

She laughed and shook her head. "Sorry, (N/ N), I have to agree with them this time."

"Astrid! Not you too! Come back!" you joked, reaching out slightly as if you were floating in opposite directions into the vast ocean.

You broke into laughter as you excited Berk High School. You moved the conversation away from Hiccup as you walked home.

You all walked to Astrid's house, did homework, then goofed around until it was nearly dark. You and Heather lived the next street over, and Halla lived next door to Astrid, so you lived very close to your best friends. You and Heather walked home together, continuing the conversation as long as you possibly could before she had to go inside and then you walked across the street, where your house was.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" you called. Silence. "Mom? Dad?" Your dad usually worked late, but today was his day off, and he usually spent his days off at home relaxing. Mom also had her day off today. Maybe they were going out on a date? Or just hanging out with friends? You shrugged, and went to your room, where you blasted music and sang along to your favorite playlist.

(Insert music here because I don't know what your favorite songs are)

After a few minutes, you felt like someone was listening, but shrugged it off as you played a game on your phone, still singing along. The presence went away after a few minutes, and you looked into the hallway. Nothing. No sign that anyone was even there.

"Mom?" Nothing. "Dad?" Silence.

You shrugged, and closed your door again.

**Time skip brought to you by the magical leprechaun**

It was the night before your graduation. You sat next to your window, looking up at the dark sky. Hardly a star in sight; the star-less sky made you wish you were with Hiccup at his parents summer house in the country side, where there were billions of stars in the night sky.

You sighed, and thought you heard a familiar voice ask, "And what time should I be there?"

"It starts... around two or so," you swore you heard your dad answer.

You walked down the hallway and called out, "Dad? Who are you talking to?"

"No one, sweetie," he called back, seemingly to be in too much of a rush.

You walked into the kitchen, where he was standing calmly by the fridge. You narrowed you eyes in suspicion, but found no evidence that he was hiding something. "Alright," you said slowly. You grabbed a soda then walked back into the hallway. You closed your door, but didn't walk into your room.

"That was close," the familiar voice said.

"Hiccup?" you asked, hopes raised, and ran back to the kitchen. Your dad was still alone in the room.

"Sorry, sweetie, he's not here," your dad said, softly, placing a hand on your shoulder. "Are you okay?" You nodded, depressed. "Are you sure?" You nodded, not able to meet his gaze. He put his palm against your forehead. "You're a bit warm, sweetheart. Why don't you head to bed early? You have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah," you agreed, still upset that Hiccup wasn't there. "Maybe your right." A few tears slipped your eyes and your dad pulled you into a hug.

"Shh, it's okay, sweetheart. Who knows, maybe he'll come after all," you dad soothed.

"I miss him so much. I understand why he can't come- I truly do- but it still hurts!"

"I know, sweetie. I know."

You quickly pulled yourself together, and went straight to bed. Luckily, you had a nice, dreamless sleep, but swore you felt Hiccup's presence as you slept.

***************

You woke up in a good mood. And listened to more music before heading to Heather's at nine. Then you met Astrid at Halla's and got ready together.

"I'm so excited!" Halla squealed.

"Me too, but you don't see me squealing other people's ears off," Astrid joked. Even Halla laughed at that.

"Sorry."

You all had fun as you got ready for your graduation. Your thoughts were off of your boyfriend and you were rather happy.

Soon enough, Halla's mom drove y'all to the school and one of your other best friends was there.

"Olly!" you shouted, running up to your friend Oliver.

He laughed and hugged you back. "Hey, (N/ N). Congrats on your graduation."

"Thank you!" Oliver went to a different high school, but you had went to his graduation the previous week, and you were glad he was able to come to yours.

You walked inside together, but had to go separate ways soon afterwards because you had to go sign in and do all the pre-show graduation stuff (Sorry, I don't know much about what happens at a graduation. Still attending high school... and it sucks!)

It wasn't long before the ceremony was only half an hour away. You were sitting calmly on a bench when Oliver came over and suddenly put a blindfold over your eyes.

"Hey!" you protested, reaching up to yank the blindfold off.

"Oh no you don't," Oliver chuckled. "Trust me, this'll be worth it." You trusted him as he lead you down a few halls, then heard a door open before you were suddenly shoved forwards.

"Ahh!" you yelled. You fell on your hands and knees before turning and yelling, "OLIVER!" as the door shut. "Humph!" you grumbled. "Stupid boy."

"Now now, that's not very nice," a voice teased.

You gasped, eyes wide, turning to see the boy you loved. "Hiccup!" you gasped, and literally jumped into his arms.

"Hey, I missed you, too," he chuckled, resting his head on yours as you held each other tight. "Surprise," he added, after a minute of comfortable silence.

"What are you doing here?" you asked, and pulled only your head back so you could look at him.

He smiled and answered, "I'm here to see my beautiful girlfriend graduate, that's what."

You laughed and hugged him again. "Thank you. I didn't think you were coming."

"Why would I miss something as important as this?" he asked.

"I dunno," you replied, even though you did.

"As much as I love your little reunion, (N/N), we have to go," Astrid demanded, suddenly yanking you away.

"Bye, love," Hiccup quickly said.

"Bye, Hic. See you from the stage thingy."

"Stage thingy?" Astrid repeated, once you were down the hall.

Your eyes widened and blush spread across your cheeks as you realized what you said. "Oh my goodness! I can't believe I just said that!"

"I can," Astrid laughed.

She lead you backstage, and you waited patiently for the ceremony to begin, which didn't seem to take long. Soon enough, you heard your name being called.

"(Y/ N) (L/N)."

You took a deep breath and wore a smile as you walked out on stage. The principal handed you your diploma before quickly grabbing the next one for the next student.   
You were immediately led off the stage and waited for the last student to get his/her diploma before going to find your family.

Arms wrapped around your waist as you were looking aimlessly through the crowd.

"Looking for someone?" Hiccup asked in your ear.

You relaxed and giggled. "Yup. Found him."

He kissed your cheek. "I think  _I_ found  _you,_  mi'lady."

"Eh, maybe, maybe not. Details details."

He laughed and spun you around. Your parents are waiting over there," he pointed in a direction. "Come on." He led you skillfully through the crowd where your mom hugged you with tears streaming down her rose colored cheeks. You dad had a sad but happy smile as he hugged you.

The rest of the day went by quickly, and before you knew it, you were in your bedroom (door open) cuddling with Hiccup while watching a movie.

"Congratulations," he whispered in your ear.

"For what?"

"Graduating high school, silly." He tickled your neck with the tip of his nose.

"Thank you."

"I'm proud of you."

You smiled and yawned, "Thank you."

He kissed the top of your head. "Get some sleep, you deserve it."

"Mhm, but I'm not tired," you fibbed.

"Lair," he accused. He moved so he was laying down and not leaning against the headboard, and so you were using him as a pillow. "Goodnight, beautiful girl."

"Goodnight, Hic," you mumbled, before sleep over came you.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
